


Strip It Down

by lovelynemesis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis





	Strip It Down

The crowd loved Bucky. **  
**

Both the men and the women.

You didn’t blame them though. He owned that stage. His last set of the night was always his money maker. 

Standing off to the side of the stage you peeked over the edge of the curtain at the screaming women that were vying for his attention. The sea of green bills that pooled around his feet was enough to pay your monthly rent… twice. 

The low bass vibrated through the floors as Bucky shed the last piece clothing that was ethically possible. The screams, catcalls and hollers from the crowd drowned out the words to the song. You clutched your robe tighter to your body as you watched him move.

He moved like sex. 

He crouched down on his hands and knees, prowling across the stage like a wolf. His hair was falling out of the bun at the back of his head, the loose tendrils framing his face. His back muscles bunched and stretched with each movement. He stopped and pumped his hips in time to the beat. God, to be underneath him and feel those powerful strokes.

Scanning the crowd again, you knew you weren’t the only one in the house tonight thinking that exact same thing. 

The glint of his metal arm caught your attention. He was using his flesh arm to stabilize himself as he reached his metal hand out to clasp one lucky crowd member behind her neck, bringing her close enough to kiss. She melted back into her chair after he released her. 

_Me too, sister… me too._

You sighed and went backstage. As you walked back to your dressing area, you mentally prepared yourself to tell Bucky about the proposition you have for him. Entering the ladies dressing room, you plopped down on the couch that was against the far wall and looked around the room. 

> _The Tower._
> 
> The first ever of it’s kind, it was one of New York’s hottest strip clubs. It featured men and women dancers. 
> 
> Tony Stark, the club’s owner, went against everyone’s words of disapproval and disbelief. No one thought that the idea would succeed. People seem to underestimate how well sex sells.
> 
> Most nights, the bouncers had to turn people away as the place was filled to capacity. Even then, people would wait in a line that was wrapped around the building, just for the chance to get in. 
> 
> The ground floor was home to the main stage and a vast seating area. Most club patrons frequented here the most. Booths were set into alcoves and freestanding table and chairs surrounded the long stage. 
> 
> The second floor boasted an impressive bar with loft seating that overlooked the entire stage. Private rooms were housed on the third floor of the building, some equipped with screens for a teasing dance or some without for a more personal experience.  
> 
> The top floor was a popular spot. An olympic sized pool was situated in the middle of the roof. Two platforms were built into the middle, with poolside seating surrounding the small stages. Beds with canopies were lined along the edge of the roof with catwalks in front of them, catering to couples who wanted a more intimate setting. 
> 
> The place was upscale and elegant. Complimentary colors and flashing lights added to the scene. Glass elevators awarded guests with a full view on the ascent and descent onto to different floors.
> 
> Tony was smart and built a hotel that connected to the club by a private footbridge. It especially worked out for the girls who did a little work on the side. 

You shook your head and looked up when the door opened and shut. Wanda walked in, pulling the copious amount of cash out of her thong. Throwing it down on the coffee table, she plopped down beside you on the couch with a sigh. She pulled a blanket over herself and shivered.

“Tony needs to shut down the rooftop here soon,” she snuggled into the blanket further. “It is getting chilly up there.”

“That is why when he has been giving out the rotation schedule, I hide.” You chuckled. 

She nudged you with her elbow, “Are you going to talk to Bucky tonight?” 

You nodded and laughed ruefully, “I don’t know how well it is going to go though, I’m not his favorite person.”

“Pfft,” she waved her hand under the blanket. “He’s just bitter because you out-danced him at the Fourth of July Party.” 

That made you laugh, “Well, whatever the reason, this isn’t going to be easy.” 

You heard Bucky’s music end, followed by the roar of the crowd. He got them every time. Whether they were new to the club or frequent flyers.

Standing up, you grabbed your clothes and began to dress. Tony’s voice came over the loudspeaker and announced that Captain Rogers was next to take the stage. Nat came rushing in, her newly colored blonde hair swinging around her shoulders. She grabbed some of her cash she had made from the night and left in a hurry, throwing a wave at you and Wanda. 

The two of you looked over at each other and burst out laughing. 

* * *

You found Bucky sitting at the far end of the bar. He was twirling a beer bottle between his hands as he smiled at the brunette that was perched on the stool next to him. You fought the urge to roll your eyes at how hard she was trying. If she leaned over any farther, she was going to fall face first onto the floor.

Bucky’s smile faltered when he saw you approach, but he waved the woman away, nonetheless. You climbed up on the stool she had vacated after giving Bucky a pout. 

Vision sat his famous margarita down in front you from behind the bar. You gave him a wink as you took a sip. Looking over at Bucky, you took a deep breath.

“I need to talk to you about something,” you said, quiet enough that only he could hear. 

“So I’ve heard,” he said. 

Here goes nothing, “So, I have had this idea rolling around in my head for a new routine.” That caught his attention. He turned his gaze toward you and listened. “I want to try pairings. I think that it could be a crowd pleaser to see two people dance together. They can figure up their own costumes and routine, but at least for one of their appearances a night, they have to do the pairing routine.” 

He nodded and looked down at his beer bottle, “And you brought this to me, why?” He asked. 

“Because I want you to test it out with me,” you said, squaring your shoulders. “Me and you can do the first appearance and see how well it goes over with the audience.” 

He smiled slightly, still looking at his bottle. He was going to turn you down, he liked being solo. You knew you should have asked Sam…

**“Well, my normal fee is $500, but seeing that it’s for you, I’m gonna need it in advance.”** he said, turning his body toward you. The smirk on his lips was all asshole. 

Your mouth dropped open, but you didn’t back down, “Ok, if that’s what you want.” 

His eyebrow quirked up before he laughed, “I was joking doll.” He stuck his flesh hand out to you, “You have yourself a deal.” His smile held so much sin.

You took his hand and gave it shake. _Yea, a deal with the devil._

* * *

This past week had been absolute hell.

You were so sexually frustrated, you were afraid you were going to burst from the build up. How you ever thought that you could keep it professional while being ninety percent naked and grinding on Bucky, you didn’t know. 

You had agreed to let Bucky figure up the routine and was shocked when you had shown up for practice the next day. He didn’t want any costumes or a hokey routine. He wanted it to be intimate, like a sexual act between couples… to strip it down. 

Checking your makeup and hair in the mirror, you peeked out of the curtain. Tony was on the stage, talking to the crowd. He was telling them about yours and Bucky’s performance you had planned for them. You watched men and women start to fill up the chairs that lined the stage in interest.

You dropped your robe and adjusted the straps of your black lingerie as Bucky approached. You jumped when you felt his fingers brush your back, helping you straighten the strap. He leaned close to your ear, “You look sexy, doll.”

You didn’t have time to answer because Tony called out yours and Bucky’s names. 

Bucky gave you a small smile as all the lights cut out and _Acquainted_ by _The Weeknd_ started playing. He grabbed your hand and led you out onto the stage. 

You took a steadying breath as the blue light lit up yours and Bucky’s bodies. 

The routine that he had come up with, basically had you using him as the prop. He pulled you close, his hands roaming your sides… _showtime._

* * *

The catcalls from the crowd sounded distant in your ears as you and Bucky heated up the stage. Every touch, bump and grind had your arousal spiking. You tried to concentrate on the audience’s reactions but your focus kept going back to Bucky. 

You were stripped to your black lace thong and thigh highs while Bucky still had his jeans on. Sweat was glistening on both of your bodies as you clung to each other, grinding your hips into his. 

Your eyes widened a fraction when you felt the hard bulge of his erection against your clothed core. Goosebumps rose on your skin and a soft whimper left your lips. You saw the side of his lips kick up in a knowing smile before he picked you up. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you bent backward as Bucky held your hips tightly to him. Reaching your arms above your head, your fingertips almost touched the ground as the last beats of the bass sounded through the speakers. 

The lights went out again, blanketing the stage in darkness. The crowd was cheering and calling for more, but all you could hear was yours and Bucky’s heavy breathing as you straightened in his arms. He held you still, his warm breath fanning over your cheek. 

He walked off the stage and hid the two of you behind the curtain. Tony sounded like he was a million miles away as the spotlight came on and he continued the hype. 

You felt like you were moving in slow motion as Bucky’s hot stare raked over your face. His metal arm that was around your back flexed, grinding your cunt against the fly of his jeans harder. 

He was asking a silent question. One you answered with a small nod. 

His lips crushed against yours as your back met the wall. He held you steady as he fumbled between your bodies to get his jeans undone. His hot, hard length rested against your thigh as his tongue danced with yours. 

You moaned against his lips as his fingers moved your thong aside and swiped through your wet folds. You broke the kiss to watch his face as he aligned himself with your entrance and pushed inside of you. His shoulders tensed and his face was masked with pleasure as he buried himself deep. 

Rolling your head on your shoulders, you rested your head against the wall behind you. Bucky pulled out and thrust back in, leaning forward to kiss up your neck. 

You couldn’t help it, you let out a little laugh and clutched him tighter to you. 

He smiled at your laugh, “What?” he whispered.

Threading your fingers in his hair, you tilted his face to look at you, “This is worth more than $500.”  


End file.
